


clinger

by 191004s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, changbins afuckin softie, dosed up on changlix, insomniac felix and changbin, its short, jeongins Literally jsut sleeping in the same room, kinda soft, we need changlix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191004s/pseuds/191004s
Summary: felix cant sleep so he goes to changbin for a cuddle





	clinger

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is short and rushed but nothings new about that

felix stared at the ceiling, faintly listening to the clock on the wall beside him tick slowly, he couldnt sleep, he'd been trying since early evening due to the lack of schedule the group had, but he just found himself zoning out most of the time during the procedure of the evening.

 

he grumbled in frustration and finally had the effort to roll over onto his stomach and check his phone, looking at the time, it was 3:56am and he was miserable, yet felix could still feel the somewhat buzz around his body, keeping him awake.

 

the only person who would potentially be awake at this time would be changbin but felix wouldnt of wanted to bother him because changbin also had insomnia, far worse than felix and sometimes felix would walk around and changbin was gone, out of the dorm and had went somewhere, likely the shop, or to the studio to produce something, that was how changbin would spend his time.

 

one thing changbin wouldnt be doing right now is what felix would be doing at this given point in time, spacing out on his single bed with jeongin snoring lightly under a light blanket only a few meters away from him.

 

felix thought to himself about wanting a hug, or to sleep in someone else is bed, normally comfort from someone else helped settle him.

 

felix decided to get up, adjusting his jumper and pulling the sleeves down so that they covered his hands, he decided to leave his phone behind and instead grabbed his bear plushie, it was old and tattered but he'd had it since he was little and attachment issues caused the boy to bring it everywhere with him.

 

he opened the door slowly, in attempts to not wake jeongin up who had been sleeping all day, almost in hibernation mode, he slowly slipped out of the door and pulled the door to, listening to the hinges creak a little bit before hearing the door adjust and close properly, then he set off along the corridor towards changbins room, his feet slid across the wooden floor and he halted at his door.

 

if felix was being completely honest, he would expect changbin to be awake at this time, felix hadn't heard the doors open and close to signal that changbin had left, so hesitantly, he slowly knocked on the door lightly, he then opened it slowly and poked his head through the door.

 

the room was warm, warmer than usual and felix looked towards changbins bed, and observed a lump under the covers, was he asleep? felix thought to himself, it was a good thing if he was, felix couldnt remember the time he had last seen changbin sleeping or napping.

 

despite changbin being quiet sometimes around the others he would tell felix everything, it was something about felix that he trusted and he would tell him all his problems, how his food was and stuff he was interested in, he considered himself the closest to felix anyway and even if he hated it sometimes when people clung to him he'd always happily give the younger boy a hug and a few words of guidance if he needed it.

 

"hyung" felix said, seeing if changbin moved, he had his back to him so felix was just staring at his blanket covered back, felix walked over slowly and stood behind him, changbin rolled over sleepily and looked at him with sleepy eyes, he didnt show any emotion towards the younger, felix wasnt even sure if he knew it was him, he was glad that changbin was finally able to close his eyes.

 

"lix?" he said, his voice deep and rough from the sleep he had managed to obtain, he rubbed his eyes so he could get a better look at him, felix nodded slowly in response to his name being called.

 

"you dont have to ask" changbin started to speak, scooting backwards so that his back was pressed against the wall, his arm spread out across the bed, almost like an open invitation to the younger boy, who was relieved changbin hadn't rejected him this time, he was in need of a cuddle and comfort at this time.

 

felix brought his teddy with him and situated himself in changbins bed, lying down slowly to let his head fall against changbins bicep, and shuffled his body closer, changbin was warm, warm and fluffy, and felix loved that about him, felix' eyes wandered up and he saw changbin looking at him with keen eyes, almost trying to depict the problem going on with the younger man.

 

"its one of those nights huh?" changbin asked, using his free arm to cover felix with some of the blanket, before wrapping his arm around him, bringing him closer to him.

 

changbin started playing with the hair at the back of felix' neck and slowly brought his fingers up and started running them through his hair, it was soft and fluffy and had only just been washed, he then looked down at felix who only several minutes before had been buzzing with electricity and he was now struggling to keep his eyes open, changbin sighed looking at him, his hands were bawled up into fists and they'd rested themselves on changbins chest.

 

changbin took one of felix' hands into his own and intertwined their fingers, changbin did not know what he was doing but he couldnt care about anything anymore, felix was dozing off slowly, uneven blinks signalled to changbin that he was gonna fall asleep any second if he kept this up, changbin himself knew that both of them would likely be sleeping for along time due to this.

 

"i care about you lots, i might not show it but i truly care." changbin whispered, he watched felix smile slightly, before he murmured something changbin couldnt quite catch, nonetheless, changbin sighed and let go of felix' hand to let it drop back down to his side and he watched his eyes close slowly, the usual method of affection and comfort doing its trick, he kissed the younger boys forehead softly before pulling him closer, felix being able to hear the faint thud of changbins heart and he'd match their breathing patterns before finally settling, locked in his hyungs arms, warm and content.

**Author's Note:**

> bruh moment im soft


End file.
